Merci Tunie
by Awimead
Summary: Alors qu'elle est en vacances, Lily reçoit une lettre qui va remettre en question son jugement sur James Potter. Si seulement Tunie avait pu la fermer ! svp soyez indulgents c'est ma première fanfiction :)


C'était un matin d'août, je m'étais levée tôt. En fait, j'aurais voulu aller à la piscine mais évidemment ce jour-là il pleuvait. En gros, je m'ennuyais depuis une demi-heure, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire...

« S'il vous plaît Merlin faites que quelque chose se passe, maintenant, n'importe quoi je m'en fiche, je m'ennuie trop là. » pensai-je.

À peine quelques secondes après ma prière, j'entendis qu'on toquait à ma fenêtre. Je levai les yeux et vis que - Ô joie, Merlin m'avait entendue ! - c'était un hibou.  
>« C'est bizarre, me dis-je, je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-là... M'en fiche, je lui ouvre quand même, de toute façon il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »<br>Après l'avoir fait entrer et lui avoir donné un morceau de viande, je décidai qu'il était temps d'ouvrir cette lettre. Il y avait mon nom écrit dessus, mais rien d'autre, je décachetai l'enveloppe et parcourus la lettre des yeux. Je sentis la colère monter en moi.  
>« Merde, déjà qu'il m'agresse pratiquement à l'école pour que je sorte avec lui, il faut encore qu'il me casse les pieds en vacances ! Merlin, d'accord, j'abuse peut être un peu, il ne me suis pas PARTOUT mais presque, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que j'ai été une meurtrière dans une de mes vies antérieures ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle punition ? »<br>De rage, je froissai ma lettre puis la jetai au sol.

_Coucou Lily Jolie,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien (bon, sans moi il y a peu de chance).  
>Dis, je voudrais te poser une question... Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?<br>Allez, dis oui Evans. Imagine, tu pourras avoir le dieu que je suis rien que pour toi !  
>Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme tu m'imagines, seulement tu ne veux pas connaître le vrai James.<br>Evans, je te propose un marché : si tu sors avec moi, j'arrête d'embêter Servilus.  
>Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, tu pourras me donner la réponse à la rentrée.<br>Bien à toi,  
>Ton amour inavoué,<br>James Potter_

« Rahhhh ! Ne me fichera-t-il donc jamais la paix ? Peut-être que je ne donne pas de gifles assez fortes ? Bon, ça m'énerve trop, je vais descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. »  
>Arrivée en bas, je vis Pétunia au téléphone, elle était en train de pouffer et de jacasser comme une dinde.<br>« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelques personnes ça... Ah oui, bien sûr, les pouffiasses de Black ! » pensai-je.  
>Qu'elles étaient énervante ces dindes, un peu comme ma sœur en fait. Mais bon, elles au moins, elles bavaient sur un mec qui était beau, pas comme ma sœur, elle avait préféré un mec plus... comment dire... Un mec descendant visiblement de la famille des cochons. Pétunia avait enfin raccroché et elle me jeta un regard dédaigneux. Bah... Quoi de plus normal ?<p>

« Alors le monstre, t'es toujours aussi laide à ce que je vois ! Mais bon, en même temps tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis le début de l'été, alors...

- Bonjour Pétunia, oui, je vais très bien merci et toi ? Pourquoi je ne sors pas ? Eh bien en fait, c'est un truc tout bête, quand j'ai vu ta tête, je me suis dit : « Ben dis donc c'est peu être le soleil qui la rend si moche et si débile. », alors j'ai décidé de ne plus sortir, voilà ! dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Sale peste ! Tu vas me le payer cher, dit Pétunia, se préparant à me sauter dessus.

Je sortis ma baguette d'un geste rapide et la pointai sur Pétunia en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Tu sais que l'on m'a dit que j'étais la sorcière la plus douée de l'école ? demandai-je.

Instinctivement, comme si elle venait de se faire piquer, Pétunia fit un bond en arrière et me hurla de sa voix aiguë :

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de ton école de monstres !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudraient si je te jetais un tout petit sort ! dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Pétunia poussa un long cri aigu puis s'enfuit en me hurlant :

- Je ne comprends pas comment ce garçon... James Potter, peut t'aimer, tu n'es qu'une rustre qui mériterait de finir vieille fille ! »

Je mis plusieurs secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Attendez... Comment était-elle au courant pour James Potter ? Elle n'aurait pas pu... Pas osé... J'allais crier à ma sœur de revenir quand j'entendis la porte de la maison claquer. La pétasse, elle avait fui comme d'habitude, je la haïssais... Je la haïssais. Lentement, je remontai dans ma chambre et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, je discuterais de ça avec elle dans le soirée. Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'avait dit... Oui, c'était vrai ça, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait m'aimer ? J'étais loin de ressembler à l'une de ces top-modèles qu'on voyait dans les journaux, je n'avais pas les ballons flotteurs dont étaient dotées les poufs de Black. En fait j'étais de taille moyenne, un mètre soixante-sept, longs cheveux auburn, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais fière c'était mes yeux. Oui, je veux bien l'accorder, je faisais sûrement partie des filles qui avaient les plus beaux yeux de l'école, ils étaient verts, mais pas n'importe quel vert... Vert émeraude, ça devait être ça qui attirait les mecs de Poudlard. Oui, ça devait être ça...

Plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais que ma sœur avait raison. (Oui, je sais, c'est très bizarre... Non, je ne m'était pas droguée.) C'est vrai que j'avais de la chance quand même, James Potter était sûrement le mec le plus beau après Sirius Black. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, genre une de ces bombes à Poudlard, elles ne sont pas toutes débiles, il y en a même qui sont intelligentes mais bon, je pense qu'elles ne résisteraient pas longtemps... Mais non, il m'a choisie moi parmi tant d'autres, moi ! Fille née-Moldue pas particulièrement riche, mais bon. Un jour, alors que je lui avais demandé pourquoi il m'avait choisie moi, il m'avait répondu :

« Lily, si je te drague ce n'est pas pour te mettre dans mon lit. Si tu n'étais qu'une simple fille avec qui je voulais coucher, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps, mais moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime pour tout Evans, ton caractère, ta façon de mordiller ta plume quand tu es concentrée, ta beauté naturelle, ta façon de t'énerver, de me gifler... Mais tu sais quoi Lily ? Quand je te préfère, c'est quand tu es gentille, je t'aime pour tout ça Evans. Je ne peux pas t'oublier crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est impossible, je t'aime Lily, vraiment ! »

J'avais été touchée par ce qu'il avait dit et pour la peine, je ne l'ai pas giflé et ça, c'était une grande première, je peux vous le dire ! Et d'un coup, toutes les filles de Poudlard s'étaient transformées en Miss Naturelle, elles avaient enlevé tout leur maquillage et avaient troqué leurs vêtements de haute couture contre des vêtements amples et simples, un peu comme moi quoi...  
>« Potter est quand même un mec étrange... C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien connaître le vrai Potter, le vrai James. Doucement, je me penchai sous mon lit et récupèrai la lettre qu'IL m'avait envoyée. Oui, c'est indéniable, j'aimerais bien mieux le connaître et peut-être un jour... Qui sait, peut-être que je voudrai plus. » me dis-je.<br>C'était décidé, à partir de la rentrée, j'arrêterais de le gifler, de l'insulter et de le rabaisser. Sans le savoir ma sœur venait de me donner la réponse à mon problème : je ne voulais pas souffrir tout simplement, j'avais créé des barrières autour de mon cœur pour empêcher que les coureurs de jupons tels que Black ou James ne parviennent à me séduire, car inévitablement laisser un de ses deux bourreaux des cœurs m'approcher aurait été stupide et insensé. Mais j'y étais parvenue, j'avais repoussé ce James Potter, je m'étais protégée trois ans durant, mais à présent, j'en avais marre... « Après tout s'il me court derrière depuis trois ans, c'est qu'il m'aime quand même un peu non ? Je ne sais pas... Mais je veux essayer ! Je veux tenter le coup, je n'ai pas envie de finir vieille fille. Oh ça non ! Ma sœur... Ma très chère sœur que dirais-tu si tu apprenais que grâce à toi, je vais peut-être avoir une vie heureuse avec un des plus beaux mecs de mon école ? Je pense que tu en mourrais. »  
>Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher un sourire vint orner mon visage en pensant à ta tête. Oui pour la première fois de ma vie, il me semblait que des remerciements envers toi s'imposaient.<br>« Autant le faire maintenant comme ça, tu ne pourras pas m'entendre. » pensai-je.  
>En fait, j'étais une vraie gamine !<p>

« Merci Tunie... » murmurai-je avec un grand sourire.

Fin


End file.
